The Avada Kedavra
by TrowGundam
Summary: The Killing Curse has been around for as long as the magical world can remember, but do they really know what it does? And, why is Harry starting to remember things that he never learned? HPxSG Crossover
1. Prologue

_**The Avada Kedavra**_

**By **_TrowGundam_

Description: The Killing Curse has been around for as long as the magical world can remember, but do they really know what it does? And, why is Harry starting to remember things that he never learned? HPxSG Crossover

**Prologue**

_Grampian Mountains, Scotland - Late 10th Century_

In the Grampian Mountains of what is now known as Scotland stood a group of five individuals looking over a valley that housed the most magnificent castle of the time. Just looking at the group you wouldn't be able to tell that a thousand years into the future these five would be some of the most famous people ever and in a way they weren't. You had to know the right people to remember them, although one would shine through the veil of time more than the others.

Looking out on the castle the oldest of the group spoke out, "It is a magnificent sight. You four have done well for yourselves here. Our descendants will surely have an easier time thanks to your sacrifice."

"It is all thanks to you master Myrrdin. Without your help none of this would have been possible. I know without your support the Others would have stopped us before we even got started," A younger man in scarlet robes spoke out.

"Don't under estimate your abilities, Godric. The others wouldn't have stopped you with or without my consent. It is against their rules and they know it. They only used those threats to get you to back down." Myrrdin chided.

"I told you, Gryffindor. If you hadn't been so thickheaded as usual we would have had this project over long ago." Sneered the only other man in the group. He wore rich dark green robes embroidered in silver with many astronomical and obscure runes. You could get lost in the patterns around the man's neck alone. They looked rather block compared to the Norse ruins most people would come to learn in the years to come but they were obviously organized in some fashion that would make sense to those who could read them.

The other two of the group were women around the same age as the two men. One was a tall regal woman dressed in robes made of a royal blue linen and silver silk. She stood looking at her two younger companions with a sad smile and a mischievous glint her eye. From the way she stood and held her body you could tell she had seen her two companions act like this all too often and knew it was mostly an act they presented to the world.

The other woman was a little plump but had the aura of kindness that could put even someone with a severe case of paranoia at ease. Her robes were the only ones not in pristine condition in the group. There were mud stains where her knees would be and she wore gloves that were also caked with mud. She was merely shaking her head muttering things like, "Oh those two" and "Typical men." All the while a smile on her face while looking upon them.

"Well enough sightseeing," Myrrdin stated. "The reason I have asked you to come here today is that I have decided to leave the _Avada Kedavra_ spell for our descendants to find."

At this simple statement from their mentor all hell seemed to break loose in the four younger individuals. They were screaming trying to be heard so much that it naturally made the entire mess sound utterly incomprehensible. It took a little trying but Myrrdin was finally able to calm them down enough so they would speak one at a time in a manner where he could fully address their concerns.

"You can't be serious, Myrrdin. These people, these sheep, will never be ready for the power that spell will grant them, and that isn't even considering what the others will do to you if they find out." Slytherin said disdainfully.

"I will ensure that they will not find it till they are ready, but I refuse not to leave it for them. It is their right, their legacy, to have that spell. As for the others they may not like it, but seeing how I developed it before I joined them they have no say on what I do with it and they know it. And, by the time they find out it should be too late for them to do anything about anyways." Myrrdin said unconcerned.

For the most part, Myrrdin's remarks quelled much of the four's concerns, and the rest Myrrdin didn't think he needed to answer. After all, he in a past life had been a member of the high council of their race, and leaders didn't have to address all the petty concerns of those they lead, even if they should. It was mostly details on how he would protect that knowledge, and to tell the truth it would probably be better they didn't know. After all, they were right in some of their concerns, this knowledge if made available before they were ready could be abused greatly by those they sought to help.

The five parted not knowing that a hundred years after their lives would end that the knowledge Myrrdin hid would be found after a cave in that registered on the new magical government's magic use radar where they knew there shouldn't be any since the small magic community was still so concentrated around the school the other four had built.

The government sent representatives thinking they would encounter a new found muggleborn like they had come cross before, but what they found was so much more. They had instead found precious relics from the greatest wizard they had known, Merlin. Among those artifacts they found a book detailing a spell, a charm the book called it, but to all that read it said it sounded more like a curse. The problem was they couldn't fully understand what was written. The only thing they could tell for certain was the incantation and the basic effects of the spell, and not even the entire effect of the spell. The part they could read said "It killed the body." The last part said something about the soul, but they had never seen the word used to describe what it did to the soul.

So they decided to try the spell on a man that had been convicted of raping muggle children, the most heinous of crimes at the time. The spell did exactly as it described. The man's body slumped to the ground dead and if you looked for it you could almost see a light gray mist rise from this body and then explode into a cloud and disperse. From this observation they determined the part they couldn't read must mean it destroyed the soul. From that time on the spell was outlawed as the single worse spell a witch or wizard could cast. They may have been banned the spell, but that didn't stop the few darker individuals in their society from learning the spell and even in some cases actually using the spell they had coined the Killing Curse.

But, what they wouldn't find out for over a thousand years later is that the spell didn't destroy the victim's soul. No, it did something far more magnificent than that. It instead elevated the soul or as Myrrdin, or Merlin as the witches and wizards knew him, put it, it ascended the soul. And, the person that found this out would lead them into a new age of advancement they never could have dreamed of.

Also among the artifacts they found there they found references to the great city of Atlantis, they had written off the old muggle stories as myth they had come up with after seen their ancestor's before they secreted themselves and their abilities away from prying eyes, not too much unlike the stories of the ancient Greek gods. But, the many books that detailed even wonders they couldn't imagine even with magic changed their mind. Mostly because from what they could tell, they were written by Merlin's own hand.

Another artifact they found utterly confused them. It was a ring that looked to be made of slate gray stone with 39 commonly known astronomical symbols carved into an internal ring that looked as if could be turned if only it wasn't locked in place. A puddle of blue light sat wavering inside the ring. The few materials they found named it as an _Astria _Porta, or a Portal to the Stars, to the Alterans' ultimate Destiny. They weren't sure who the Alterans were, they just figured it was the name their ancestors gave to themselves.

There wasn't a lot of information on it, but the witches and wizards decided to study it and find out more. One such experiment was to send through researchers to learn what was on the other side, but they were never heard from again. After that the project was scrapped when they learned that most spells to come close to the ring would bend towards it and ultimately be absorbed. Wards were erected around the ring to prevent most types of magic reaching it and then placed the ring in a secluded chamber buried deep in the earth where hopefully it would never be unearthed again. The ring stayed that way until the bumbling Ministry of Magic that would come to exist started the Department of Mysteries and started the experiments that had been banned so long ago.

But, those five individuals would never find out what had happened and what their descendants would do with the legacy they had left for them to find when they were ready, and if they had known or found out they would have been ashamed at the perversion of all the ideals they had held so dear they would see. They would have done all in their power to make sure that had never happened even if they had to travel back in time and undo all they had done to set these people on the path to a true society instead of the small groups of misfits they were before they had brought them together. And, it would be a lie to think those four individuals wouldn't have found a way to do so. So maybe in the long run it was better they had never found out, but speculation on what-ifs is neither here nor there and this story must go on.

=-=-=

_Godric's Hollow - October 31, 1981_

Something horrible, yet truly beautiful, had taken place. The monster called Voldemort had entered a small unassuming house. You wouldn't have even known it was there if you hadn't been told, but that was more to do with the Fidelius charm placed on it then the generic look it held compared to its neighbors. In that house Voldemort proceeded to kill its residents. His tool of choice was _Avada Kedavra_, a curse that no one living knew the full effects of, only that it killed the body instantly and manipulated the soul in some way.

Voldemort had long ago gotten use to seeing the shade of his victims rise up and disperse. He even relished in knowing that their souls would never rest because they would cease to exist along with their bodies instead of moving on, or so he thought. If he had know the truth about the effects of that curse he would have been deathly afraid of what might happen to him, but that is neither here nor there.

But, what Voldemort hadn't expected that night was the blinding white light that appeared around the body of his newest victim. It was a little boy only a little over a year old. The only thing this boy had done wrong was to have been born under a prophecy made by a delusional seer. The prophecy stated that this pathetic little boy would someday have the power to destroy him. He could have taken the child and prevented that from ever occurring, but anything that could someday threaten his power must be dealt with harshly unless someday it might come back to bite him. If that meant he had to go kill some infant and his parents before he grew into his power so be it. Murdering innocents after all wasn't below him. It had always been his philosophy that the strong ruled the weak, and children were the very epitome of the weak in Lord Voldemort's eyes.

But, back to our story. The bright light manifested around the boy's body not even ten seconds after the curse had hit his body. The light seemed to emit from the cloud that would normally be the boy's soul that Voldemort had become accompanied to seeing with the demise of his victims, but instead of dispersing like normal it grew brighter and seemed to surge forward towards its attacker. It rushed through Voldemort's chest. Voldemort's body seemed to dissolve under the assault of the pure power of the boy's soul. Voldemort did something he hadn't in a very long time, he screamed. And, he continued screaming in pure agony as his body dissolved by the pure energy that was tearing through it. When the body was finally gone, an inky black cloud with unnaturally jagged edges was all that was left of Voldemort.

When the white cloud of Harry's soul started to attack the black cloud it seemed to be sucked back into the boy's lifeless body. As it started to rush into the boy's body a small part of the black cloud split from its form and settled into a lightning bolt upon the boy's forehead. Slowly the white glow disappeared, but the portion of black remained a fraction longer. In the seconds it remained it cut into the boy's skin and finally sealed itself in the boy's soul. All that remained on the outside was a jagged cut that was bleeding freely. And, that cut would never heal in the boy's entire "normal" life, or at least as normal as it could be considering he was a wizard.

As the life slowly returned to the boy's body it began to cry from the pain of the cut and the indescribable urge it felt to mourn for something its tiny mind could no longer remember or be allowed to remember, the boy couldn't tell so he just gave into the urge and wailed.

=-=-=

_Unknown Place - Early morning November 1, 1981_

"Surely we can do something, James. We can't just allow them to do that to our son. It is inhumane, we can't just leave him to grow up never knowing us, never knowing how much we loved him." A distraught woman begged her equally distraught husband.

"Hush, Lily." James tried to console his wife. "I wish there was something we could do, but the others would stop us just like they stopped Harry. Only, we wouldn't be so lucky as to be forced to return. Our bodies were destroyed by the fire. There is no where they could put us to return us and the only alternative is not even remotely attractive. Either way Harry will grow up without us. At least this way we can watch over him and love him, and maybe one day we will meet him again. Then we can tell him how much we have loved him, and how we have always loved him."

"But, James you can't mean we leave him all alone like that." Lily said still clearly distraught.

"You know he won't always be alone, Lily. I'm sure Dumbledore will find him a nice and loving home. He will make sure Harry is safe. Surely you know that, Lily. Sirius will make sure of it, if he isn't the one caring for him this very moment." James continued to console his wife.

Lily continued to sob as James held her in his arms and continued to murmur reassurances into her ear.

James still couldn't believe what had happened himself. One minute he was dueling the greatest Dark Lord in a century and then a bright green light washed over him. The next thing he knows he is floating over his body, only he looks nothing like himself. He instead looked like a dim white cloud of light hovering over his body.

Then a rushing sensation went through him and then he was in a white space, it wasn't a room and he couldn't see a horizon. Everything was just white and seemed to go on forever. Then a flood of information surged into his mind. He saw many horrors as the all the knowledge what he would learn were the ascended Alterans' collective knowledge flooded into his mind. He learned things he could hardly imagine. How people that appeared to be muggles could learn how to teleport matter over distances that not even apparition or even a portkey could reach. They could cross the vast expanses of space and even the void between galaxies with enough power, so what if they had to use a ring made from technology instead of a wand? It was still further than any wizard had ever accomplished. And, that wasn't even the tip of the iceberg, he learned so much more. Each fact rushing through his consciousness before he could truly comprehend them.

But, the most pressing concern was what was happening to his family, so he had pushed aside all that knowledge even the disturbing parts. He had no sooner thought about his family than he reappeared in his son's nursery as the green light flashed through the room and struck his wife. James watched his wife's body as it slumped to the ground and her spirit or soul as he now knew it rose from her body and to his eyes seemed to solidify and then coalesce into a bright white cloud. Then the rushing sensation overcame him again and he reappeared in the white space as he began to call it in his mind. Only this time he wasn't alone. He could now see his wife standing across him. He watched as her eyes suddenly gained a look that was amazed and haunted all at the same time. He could tell all the information that had surged through his mind was currently surging through her mind as well. He held and comforted her as all the horror and amazing knowledge flooded her mind.

And, like magic the two were transported back to their son's nursery as the dreaded curse washed over their baby boy's small body. Then in amazement they watched as their son's soul rose from his corpse, except instead of the three of them disappearing back to that white space Harry's soul took shape, except it was the shape of an older Harry. If James had to guess he appeared as he would if he had been seventeen instead of one. It was a beautiful sight to see his son, who he was pretty sure was dead, all grown up and strong. He was a man, and James knew in that moment that no matter what his son might do he would always love him and be proud of him.

Then something truly frightening happened. A look of absolute righteous fury appeared on his face, and James came to the conclusion that while he would always love and be proud of his son, he never wanted to get on his bad side.

Harry let out a scream of fury as he descended on Voldemort and ripped his body to shreds, screaming how he would never harm another innocent being in his entire existence. As Harry moved from destroying Voldemort's body to destroying the monster's soul he was suddenly flung back and a woman appeared before them.

"You will not continue." She commanded.

"Get out of my way. I will not allow such a monster to exist and continue destroying lives like he has. So unless you wish to be forced violently, you will MOVE!" Harry screamed back at the woman.

"You will not continue. It is not our way to interfere with the lesser planes, so you will not continue." The woman replied in the same commanding tone.

Harry merely screamed in righteous fury and leaped back towards where Voldemort's blackened soul hovered trapped in the time between seconds as the one newly ascended being and the second older ascended began wrestling.

"Boy, you know not what you speak of. You will cease these actions this moment." The woman said calmly as she moved to restrain Harry.

"Why would you all care? You are all monsters in your own right. I have seen what you have done. You let the humans, your very descendants and creations, suffer at the hands of the Gou'ald, and that isn't even considering what you are doing just to punish Oma Desala. I know you didn't expect me to find that in the knowledge I gained when I ascended, but I did. That single act is causing more pain in this galaxy than Voldemort ever would have. So don't tell me what I will and will not do. So, STAY OUT OF MY WAY!" Harry screamed.

The woman stopped struggling with Harry and backed away a little. Harry assumed she was giving her consent to continue or was stunned by his revelation, so he lunged back at Voldemort's soul. As he grabbed it though, he felt a force pull him away and slammed him into his physical body. As Harry's soul was absorbed he saw the woman gesturing and muttering in her native Alteran tongue. When she stopped, she looked him in the eyes. "You are young and not yet ready for our ways. You may be one day, but until then it has been decided by the High Council that you will return to your mortal body and your memories of our knowledge and what has happened since your death will be removed completely from your mind. And, as a reminder of your actions you will bare a portion of this being's soul in your own, that way you may be reminded of your punishment no matter the state of your memories."

With that the woman and Harry's parent disappeared in blinding light, and Harry knew no more or no more than an infant of almost a year and half might know. Then the pain came as the foreign soul fragment settled into his own and he screamed until the biggest man he had ever seen stooped over him and picked him up. The man wrapped him in his fuzzy jacket and the baby-turned-ascended-being-turned-baby-again fell asleep as the man gave him medicine to calm and heal his little damaged body.

The baby could only remember the comforting humming under him as he slept until the next morning when the little child was awoken by the scream of his last remaining blood relative as she went to put her bottles out for milk that morning, but that was only the beginning for Harry Potter. After all, he still had a destiny to fulfill, and we aren't talking about some pitiful prophecy made by a barely competent seer. No, Harry Potter had a future greater than even the Ascended Alterans could foresee. He would be the one that would someday bring the Alteran race back to its rightful position as the guardians of this galaxy, and that is the story we shall see in this humble piece of literature.

=-=-=

A/N: Well here is the Prologue for my newest story. It was an idea that struck me today and I just couldn't get it out of my mind until I started typing it out. I hope you like what I have gotten down so far. I plan to start on the next chapter as soon as I get done posting this. A little warning to those reading this story. You should know that I'm not the best at updating things. I have started several stories and haven't finished any of them. But, so you know I am trying to work on another chapter for Harry Potter, the Sorcerer. All my other stories I must say though I'm not sure if I'll ever touch again, I just don't have any interest in them anymore. So please review and tell me what you think thus far, and I will get the next chapter up as soon as possible.


	2. Chapter 1 Drawn to America

**The Avada Kedavra**

**By** _TrowGundam_

Description: The Killing Curse has been around for as long as the magical world can remember, but do they really know what it does? And, why is Harry starting to remember things that he never learned? HPxSG Crossover

**Chapter 1 - Drawn to America**

_Little Whinging, Surrey, UK - June 1997_

Harry's life since returning from his six-year from Hogwarts had been different, that was the only way he could describe it. It wasn't Dursleys that made the entire experience so different. It wasn't even the fact that the Order was obvious doubling up on his guard at home. No, it was his nightmares that he seemed to have or actually seemed to lack having.

He at first thought it was thanks to the burgeoning Occulmency skills he was working hard on, but that was before the other dreams started. He wouldn't call them nightmares. There seemed to be so horrible things in some of them, but they just didn't have the same emotional attachment that his nightmares had. He would see thousands of people, an entire society, wiped out, and it still wouldn't affect him the same as his nightmares of watching Dumbledore get hit by Snape's curse. It was if he was in a history class learning about wars of the past, Harry wouldn't realize for a while yet how right he was.

There was more than just atrocities in those dreams. Harry couldn't really understand most of it. It all seemed like a jumble of numbers and even some of the stuff that he was sure was math looked to be more letters and symbols than numbers. That was just downright confusing. He shrugged it off thinking maybe if he had continued with his muggle education he would have understood it better, but that would have been hard to do with attending Hogwarts nine months out of the year.

The other confusing thing was he felt a desperate need to go to America for some reason. At first he thought it might be his survival instincts telling him to run and hide from Voldemort, something he would never do since it would mean abandoning his friends most likely. The thing was he had no desire to hide, if anything he could almost swear his subconscious was telling him the answer to all his problems was in America, although he couldn't fathom what or who in America would be able to help him with a psychotic Dark Lord with a fragmented soul.

However, if there was one thing he had learned in the past six years in the wizarding world, and even as far back as before he entered the wizarding world, it was to always follow his instincts. And, since his instincts were telling him he could find something in America that was what he had decided to do. He had slipped out to a jewelry shop in Guilford, which he to via the muggle bus system, and sold some gallons for muggle cash. That was one thing he had to be sure of, avoid wizards at all cost. Yes, he could have probably went to the Ministry and bought a international portkey or international floo access, and in truth it probably would have been easier, but then the wizarding world would know he was going to America. Then his minders might have caught on and stopped him or worse yet Voldemort might catch on and pursue him there. He just couldn't risk it.

While out and about he had to get a passport, which was a pain since he had to get his Aunt's signature since he was still a minor. Luckily she had been more than happy to help get Harry out of the country as long as didn't cost here anything. He also stopped by Heathrow to purchase one way tickets to Denver. He was actually in luck there. He manage to book the last guaranteed seat on a British Airways non-stop flight. He wanted to be as far away as quickly as possible and a direct flight to the other side of the planet seemed the best way to do it. Hopefully that way by the time everyone realized he was gone he would be out of their reach by then, and with how most wizards were so ignorant of muggle ways wouldn't be able to track him down easily.

Harry was conflicted about leaving Hermione and Ron behind. Hermione wouldn't have been much of a problem getting out of the country. She obviously had a passport already from all of here summer trips with her parents to the continent, but she probably would have refused to leave the country when they were needed here. She would probably throw the entire Department of Mysteries fiasco in his face and find a way to stop him from going. Ron on the other hand would probably love the idea, but would be impossible to get a passport for since he didn't have any records in the muggle world without the aid of the goblins or the Ministry. That was just unacceptable, so he made the decision to send a note with Hedwig the morning before his flight left. That way they wouldn't get his letter until he was already half-way to Denver already. Hedwig would be able to find him once he landed and catch up at her own pace.

Before he knew it the two weeks before his flight was over. He had packed the night before and was ready to go. It was 5 AM in the morning and he knew that he would have to make good time so he wouldn't miss the first train in the Underground and be late for his flight. It would also be the easiest time to slip by his minder, Dung he figured by the smell, with his Invisibility cloak. He just hoped whoever the other guard was it wasn't Moody, or he would be caught before he could even get to the local bus station.

Luck was with him. He met Hedwig down the street out of sight of his aunt's house and gave her the letters for Hermione and Ron. He watched her take-off and soar into the night. He would probably be a week or so before he saw her again after all. Then he set off and barely managed to catch the first bus of the morning.

Harry the entire way to Heathrow was always looking for anything that might go wrong, like it always had in the past. But, it seems luck was with him. He made it to Heathrow in record time and was checked in and at the gate over two hours early for his flight. To pass the time, he pulled out a book from his carry-on on dueling techniques and read until the attendants started calling rows for his flight.

The flight itself was incredibly boring. He tried watching the in flight movie but it was some over the top American film that didn't hold his attention, so he pulled his book out again and read for part of the flight and slept the rest.

Harry was awakened a few hours later by the captain announcing they were about thirty minutes out from landing in Denver. Harry looked out the window and could see towns on the ground that looked like dark brown patchwork quilts, and just had to wonder at what all muggles could accomplish. A witch or wizard would never be able to fly at the altitudes or speeds that a muggle jet could. Sure they could probably compensate for the lack of oxygen with a bubble head charm, but the cold would be too great for a warming charm to overcome, and you would get blown away like a leaf by the sheer amount of wind you would face at those speeds on a broom. Then again wizards didn't really need them with portkeys that could take you virtually anywhere in the world in only a matter of seconds. However, no wizard had been into the void outside Earth's atmosphere, yet muggles had people who did it on a regular basis. Harry was broken out his thoughts by the bumping of the plane as it landed.

The plane taxied a ways and had to wait for a little before it finally settled into its gate. Harry had been sitting in the row right behind first class so was one of the first off the plane. Which was nice since it also meant he would be near the beginning of what was sure to be a long line to get through customs.

Harry was right to be thankful, since even with only the first class passengers and young couple ahead of him it still took close to thirty minutes before someone called him forward to verify his passport and search his carry-on for any contraband.

Harry walked up to a friendly guy dressed in a white polo shirt that had "U.S. CUSTOMS" prominently displayed on the front.

"Passport please, sir." The man asked.

Harry handed over his passport and the customs agent looked through his passenger manifest and frowned. "Mr. Potter, it seems you have been selected for further security by my supervisor. Please step aside and follow me."

Harry, nervous that he might have done something wrong, followed the man towards a door that had a brass plate on the from that was labeled "Private Search Room M." The man opened the door and asked him to take a seat and that someone would be with him shortly.

Harry sat in one of the metal chairs and fidgeted for a few minutes before a stern looking woman in a sleek business suit opened the door opposite the one Harry had entered, but what really made Harry want to reach for his wand and start cursing her was his luggage that was floating in behind her of its own accord. The woman directed the luggage to set down near the door and she sat down in the opposite chair from Harry.

"Well, Mr. Potter, It isn't everyday we get a wizarding flying in from Europe, let alone Britain. What brings you to this side of the pond?" The woman asked, sounding a lot more friendly than she looked.

"I'm not sure how much you know about what's going on over there, but Voldemort has returned." Harry left it at that not knowing if the woman had way to determine if he was lying or not.

"I see. We have heard rumors but little else. There really isn't a lot of contact between us and Britain since we formed. You shouldn't be nervous, though Mr. Potter. This is fairly standard with customs. Whenever we detect magical items flying in we always pull the passenger they belong to aside and do some additional screening, plus the mundanes don't need to be seeing anything to do with magic. We have already checked your luggage and everything has checked out. If I could see your carry-on and your wand I'll have you out of here in no time."

Harry slid his carry-on bag across the metal table and then reluctantly pulled his wand out of its holster on his forearm and handed it over to her. The magical customs agent passed her wand over Harry's bag and then picked up his wand and placed the tip of her own against it and murmured a spell. Harry recognized the ghostly images of _Priori Incanto_ leaving his wand. Harry paled. He hadn't used his wand since the night Dumbledore had died, the night that he and most of the DA along with the staff fought off dozens of Death Eaters in the halls of Hogwarts. This wasn't going to go over well.

And, Harry was right. The magical customs agent raised her eyebrows at some of the clearly combative magic echoes that left Harry's wand. "Well, Mr. Potter, that is certainly an interesting repertoire of spells you have there. I counted no less than twenty cutting curses, fifteen flame curses, thirteen stunning spells, ten _Protegos_, and five full-body binds. I assume you were in some kind of fight?" Harry could clearly hear the questioning tone in her voice.

Harry gulped, he really didn't want to explain that horrible night to a stranger, but he didn't seem to have a choice in the matter. "It was near the end of term at Hogwarts. My headmaster and I had just returned from an errand outside the school when we noticed the Dark Mark over the castle. We summoned brooms and flew the rest of the way back to the school and landed on the astronomy tower. We heard footsteps coming up the stairs and Professor Dumbledore pushed me to the side and forced me under my Invisibility Cloak and then placed me in a full-body bind right as one of the students, Draco Malfoy, came out of the castle. Malfoy disarmed Professor Dumbledore, who had been injured earlier in the night. While Malfoy and Professor Dumbledore were talking our potions professor, Snape, came up and killed Professor Dumbledore. After that is a blur. I chased the two of them down the tower after Professor Dumbledore's spell wore off and all I remember is helping my friends fight for their lives." Harry explained.

The magical customs agent just frowned at Harry's story and took a few notes. "Well, Mr. Potter, that all seems to be ok. I'm sorry about your loss. Albus Dumbledore was well known even here in America and his death was a great shock to us. I can tell you two were close even as student and teacher. It seems everything is in order. A few notes for your time in America however before I let you go. We do not limit the age for magic use here, but seeing as the International Statue of Secrecy is enforced here, any magic use in front of or near muggles is still restricted. Basically don't get caught. Other than that you are free to go, Mr. Potter." With that the lady stood up and left leaving the door open indicating he was to leave through the same door.

Harry sighed with relief that he made it through his interview with little issues, and not to mention he would be able to use his magic before his birthday in a month in a half. That would certainly make things a little easier, even if he still had no clue what he was doing in this country. Harry stood up and shrunk his luggage and carry-on and stuffed the items into his pockets before leaving.

Harry exited in what seemed to be a short hallway that was staffed by what looked like military personnel. He followed the posted signs back to the regular airport area. As he was leaving he happened to overhear something that made him stop in his tracks.

"I swear ever since they found that Stargate it has been a pain in my ass. If it wasn't bad enough I had to take a civilian flight out here just to get this alien they decided to bring back. I wish Kinsey would just close down the entire project already." A man in a blue military uniform said as Harry passed.

A harried woman walking with him scolded him, "Col. Kennedy you shouldn't be speaking around unapproved personnel. Not to mention civilians." The woman said this while nodding at Harry.

The man just scoffed, "Soldiers know what to not hear and that child there probably couldn't even understand a thing I said so back down, Captain."

The woman just huffed but continued walking. Neither of them noticed that Harry had stopped in place at overhearing their conversation. The word Stargate had struck a chord in his mind. Then it came to him. In his mind he saw a huge metal ring with astronomical runes engraved all over it and a puddle of blue light inside it. It was a common feature in his many weird dreams the past few weeks. The very dreams that had driven him to come to America. He couldn't believe his luck, it had hardly been an hour and half since he departed the plane and he already had a lead to follow.

He ducked into a alcove real quick and dug his invisibility cloak out and donned it before quickly shuffling out and following the two military officers as they left the airport. He barely managed to sneak into the back of the military humvee as they loaded their bags without alerting them to his presence.

He tried to make himself comfortable but in the cramped space it was almost possible. By the time the vehicle finally stopped he had cramps in his back and neck from being so awkwardly positioned for close to 2 hours. Harry slipped out as they opened the back hatch and then followed them pass a guard station and into an elevator. He had been nervous when he passed through a metal detector after the woman and it had gone off. The guards stopped her and did quick check, and found nothing of interest so put up to some kind of error in the electronics.

Harry saw them press the Level 27 button and wondered how the muggle American Military could possibly fit a 28 story building in the building he had seen them enter in the humvee, but his questions were answered as he felt the elevator start to descend instead of rising. Harry listened only minimally to the two military personnel he was following as the elevator made its way down into the earth. They weren't really talking about anything interesting anymore just something about regulations and such that quickly bored Harry.

The elevator finally stopped and Harry quickly left the elevator to avoid touching either of the two people. he followed them to what looked like a conference room that had a huge window and one side and what looked an office on one end of it. The room itself was fairly Spartan but what caught Harry's eye was what he saw through the window. There was the ring he had seen in his dreams. Part of Harry couldn't believe it was real, let alone the fact that the muggles had something that he thought was probably some type of magical portal. He could barely see the ring, so he made his way down a small spiral staircase in the corner to get down on level with where the ring was. He entered a room with a lot of computers and military personnel moving around. Harry quickly made his way out into a hall and down some steps where he came across an open metal door that led into the room where the gate was.

As Harry entered the room a siren sounded and the door he entered sealed itself. A man in the control room announced, "Unauthorized Off-World Activation, General Hammond to the Control Room," over the intercom system. Harry would have noticed a bald slightly portly man rush down some stairs followed by a few other military personnel into the control room, but he was captivated by the ring which now had the inner circle rotating inside and the notches on the outside lighting up. Then a rush of what looked like water extended from the ring and then settled into a puddle. Not even a few second later a metal cover spun into place over the puddle cutting off his view of the puddle. He heard several loud thuds and the metal creaking before there was a sucking noise and the light he could see behind the ring cut off.

Harry was in awe. What had he gotten himself into? He knew whatever this ring was that it wasn't something the muggles should have or even know how to use, but here they were with what was obliviously an extensive military operation using the ring for who knows what. Harry stood there and pondered what he was going to do. The metal door he had entered still hadn't opened and he was sure he needed to get out of here and re-evaluate his current situation

=-=-=

_SGC Control Room - June 1997_

"General Hammond, sir, there is something else you should see before you leave sir." Sergeant Harriman said as the General turned to leave after the most recent Gou'ald attempt to destroy them.

"What is it, Sergeant?" General Hammond asked.

"Security just alerted us to an unauthorized, unknown intruder on the base. Here is the video they sent us." Harriman said as he brought up a video on his computer screen. It showed Col. Kennedy and his assistance enter the elevator but nothing else.

"Sergeant I don't see an intruder there, so what seems to be the problem?" General Hammond asked annoyed.

"That is the thing, sir. You may not see it here, but when I bring up the thermal cameras it is different story." Harriman said as the image switched to an image with a large amount of greens and blues and three distinctly humanoid shaped red, orange, and yellow blobs.

"Was security able to track it or did they lose it in the elevator, Sergeant?" General Hammond asked concerned.

"That is the thing, sir. It is currently standing in the gateroom, not moving." Harriman replied.

"Then I want a team of SF's with thermal vision goggles in that gateroom a.s.a.p." General Hammond ordered as he left the control room to meet the team of security force personnel as the moved in to apprehend the intruder.

=-=-=

_SGC Gateroom - June 1997_

Harry was broken out of his thoughts when the metal door way he entered through opened and a dozen soldiers clad in black each with a rifle and a pair goggles streamed into the room. The group of soldiers made an arch around him and aimed his rifle at his head.

"Bloody hell." Harry cursed as he released he had been caught by muggles. How was he going to get out of this one without using magic?

=-=-=

A/N: Well here we go. The first official chapter of my new story. I thought I'd end it with a nice little cliffie to get things started right. I've loved all the reviews I recieved about the prologue I posted. I hope to see many more for this chapter (hint, hint *winks at you*). Seriously tell me what you think. As a note this story is un-beta'ed so I'm sorry for any grammar errors or any of the small things I might have screwed up with cannon. Well that is about all I have to say for now so talk to you at the end of the next chapter.


	3. Chapter 2 Caught

**The Avada Kedavra**

**By **_TrowGundam_

Description: The Killing Curse has been around for as long as the magical world can remember, but do they really know what it does? And, why is Harry starting to remember things that he never learned? HPxSG Crossover

**Chapter 2 - Caught**

_Last Time - Gateroom, SGC_

_Harry was broken out of his thoughts when the metal door way he entered through opened and a dozen soldiers clad in black each with a rifle and a pair goggles streamed into the room. The group of soldiers made an arch around him and aimed his rifle at his head._

_"Bloody hell." Harry cursed as he realized he had been caught by muggles. How was he going to get out of this one without using magic?_

_Gateroom, SGC_

"Freeze. We know you are there! Don't move or they will open fire." Hammond said as he walked in as the security force soldiers surrounded the intruder.

Harry didn't know what he was going to do. He was surrounded by _muggles_. Trying to get out this as quickly as possible Harry slowly worked his hand into his pocket as subtlety as he could. He knew from some of the shows that he had seen on his cousin's television that the soldiers surrounding him were probably using thermal or infrared goggles to locate him, and that you can't really see a lot of fine details, so as long as he was slow and kept movements close to his body he might be able to reach his wand and apparate out before the muggles could shoot him. After a tense five seconds he managed to get his hand in his pocket and gripped his wand. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to apparate back to the airport. For a second he felt the horrendous squeezing situation like normal but then he was throw back violently.

"Bloody Hell." Harry cursed as he realized there were some really strong anit-apparition wards on this base. And as luck would have it, as Harry fell his invisibility cloak parted making him and the cloak visible for all to see.

Hammond was surprised when the a figure with a silvery cloak appeared falling back onto the concrete floor, but that was nothing when he heard the intruder cursing in a distinctly British accent. "Hold your fire." Hammond commanded. The soldiers merely stood there stoically with their guns still pointing at Harry who was now rubbing his butt where he had fell on the floor.

"Who are you?" Hammond demanded to the figure on the floor of the gateroom.

"Err, would you believe me if I told you I was Batman." Harry responded using the name of some muggle superhero that Dudley had watched on the television.

"Now isn't the time for jokes. You have been found in a top secret military base in control of unknown technology. You are in big trouble for possible espionage and I suspect entering the country illegally, so I suggest you answer the question before we have to add any more charges to the list." Hammond reprimanded the young man sternly.

"Fine, bloody yanks can't take a joke." Harry mumbled under his breath. "I'm James Evans and I'm from Little Whinging in Surrey just outside of London, and who might you be?" Harry asked trying to keep things light hearted.

"My name is General Hammond and I am in charge of this base. Now, Mr. Evans, I want you to stand up very slowly, and keep your hands open and where we can see them." Hammond commanded.

Harry slowly stood up after pulling his hand out of his pocket leaving the wand in his pocket.

Hammond whispered some instruction into a soldier's ear and the soldier walked forward and pulled Harry's hands in front of him and bound them with a zip-tie.

"Take him to interrogation room one and search him thoroughly. I want him in a jumpsuit and all his effects kept in an isolation room. There is no telling what other unknown pieces technology he might have." Hammond commanded the soldiers.

The soldier that had bound Harry's hands moved behind him and pushed him forward, while the remaining soldiers took up positions around him and escorted him out of the room.

Harry deftly followed the soldiers through the halls until they came to a heavy bolted door with two guards already present, who opened the door and the soldier behind followed him into the room. The door shut and Harry could hear the many deadbolt locks click closed behind him.

"Turn around slowly." The soldier instructed. Harry slowly turned around to face the soldier. "Are you carrying any weapons I should know about before we start the search."

Harry shook his head, knowing that even though his wand might be considered a weapon in the magical world the muggles would just see it as a small stick of wood.

The soldier started patting Harry down and pulled out his wand, passport, money bag, and shrunken luggage out of his pockets. Harry winced when he saw the shrunken luggage. That was going to be tough one to explain, not to mention the fact that his passport would show he had lied about his name.

After all his possessions were confiscated the soldier placed everything into plastic bags and sealed it. He then took a knife and cut the tie around Harry's wrists. "Strip down and put on this jump suit." The soldier instructed.

Harry followed the instructions and was soon dressed in a bluish gray prisoner jumpsuit. The soldier preceded to seal Harry's clothes in plastic cloths and then knocked on the door. Harry heard the locks click open again and the soldier left without another word.

Harry looked around the cell and sighed. He was in for it now. He had really stepped in it this time. He no longer had his wand or his cloak and he was a prisoner of the muggles. There was no easy way he was getting out of trouble this time, and there was no one to bail him out since none of his friends or the Order knew where he was. He was starting to regret leaving England so rashly now.

After what seemed like hours to Harry, but was in fact only a few minutes, Harry was broken out of his thoughts by the clicking of the locks as the guards outside opened the door. The door swung forward and a guard stepped into the room and took up a position to the side of the door. Following the guard a fit looking man dressed in a green military uniform walked in with a stack of papers and took a seat at the table in the middle of the room.

"Mr. Potter, please take a seat. We have some questions for you." The man said.

If Harry hadn't known they would find out his true identity from his passport, he would have been shocked at the use of his first name. Still Harry was feeling numb from his current, seemingly inescapable dilemma.

"Well, Mr. Potter, as you can tell we were able to ascertain your real identity from your passport. And, suffice it to say we can take entering the country illegally off the list of charges, but that still leaves the matter of you covertly entering a top secret base without permission. That is not even counting the interesting items we found on your person. I think the most interesting item was some miniature luggage and a bag with quite a few gold coins and at least three hundred British pounds. I admit we are also curious why you have a stick of carved Holly, and that isn't even considering the interesting cloak we found you hiding under. Any explanations about any of this?" The interrogator asked raising an eyebrow at the fidgeting Harry sitting across.

"Well the money is fairly obvious isn't it. I'm here on vacation, and I clearly don't have a credit card so the cash is my spending money. The coins well I thought if I need any more cash I could always sell them. The rest I'd rather not answer, unless of course you believe I'm a collector of doll accessories." Harry said trying to stay as cheeky as possible so the interrogator would just frustrated and leave. He wasn't about to tell them the stick was a magic wand and the luggage was his luggage shrunken down so he could carry it in his pocket. For one they probably wouldn't believe him, and two he would probably get himself thrown in Azkaban or wherever the Americans put their prisoners for breaking the International Statue of Secrecy.

"Unfortunately, that is unacceptable, Mr. Potter. I insist you explain yourself. You aren't going anywhere anytime soon, and refusing to answer our questions is only going to make things harder on you. So, let's try again shall we." The interrogator responded obviously not satisfied with Harry's insufficient explanation.

But, Harry wasn't going to say anymore and kept quiet. The interrogator kept trying for a good twenty minutes, but Harry persevered through worse in just about every Potions class with Snape since he started Hogwarts. Needless to say Harry kept his silence easily. Finally the interrogator got frustrated and left the room and the armed guard left with him.

Harry quickly became bored, as he waited for the inevitable return of his interrogator. He got so bored in fact, he even tried to practice his Occlumency mediations. However Harry was soon brought back to the real world when sirens started to blare in the base.

Harry nearly tipped backwards in the chair in surprise at the loud alarms sudden start. He quickly stood up and went to the door and pressed his ear to it trying to hear what was going on. He could faintly make out the pounding of boots against cement as a group of people were running by the room. After that there was nothing else and Harry retook his seat.

((For those interested the alarms that are going off are the ones for when Kawalsky was taken over by the larvae Goa'uld and attacked Sam in the Elevator in Episode 2 of Season 1. I'm not going to be doing any retelling of episodes unless they are going to involve Harry or be affected by Harry's appearance in the SGC))

The alarms finally stopped after about five minutes and Harry resumed his Occlumency exercises out of sheer boredom.

Harry wasn't sure how long he had been trying to clear his mind, but he was brought out of his concentration by someone clearing their throat from in front him. Harry's eyes snapped open and saw that the interrogator was back and looking at him curiously.

"Sorry for interrupting you, Mr. Potter." The man said sarcastically. "Are you willing to be a little more cooperating now, because I can tell you that you aren't leaving this room till we get some answers." The man obviously wasn't happy to be back in the room with him and would rather be just about anywhere else.

"I doubt even you would have the permission for me to explain it, so I don't understand why you are even trying still. Heck, I doubt even that Hammond bloke has the 'clearance' for me to tell him." Harry told the man in jest.

"Well, we will just have to see about that." The man said standing up suddenly and left the room. Harry could tell that his flippant attitude had really irked the man.

Harry didn't have to wait long until General Hammond walked through the door followed by the customary armed guard.

"Sergeant Williams tells me that your explanation requires some kind of clearance to hear. So out with it." General Hammond ordered not really having the patience to deal with some petulant teenagers while one of his men had a Goa'uld stuck in his head.

"No offense, General Hammond, sir. But, I don't think even you have the 'clearance' necessary for this. Heck I doubt you could know unless the president himself allowed you. Even then it is doubtful." Harry joked.

"I assure you, Mr. Potter. Just to enter this base you have to be cleared for higher than Top Secret. Seeing as I am the command the officer of this base, I assure you I am cleared for anything you might tell me." Hammond informed Harry clearly agitated.

"Sir, if you don't already know what some of the stuff I had was, I highly doubt you have permission for this. So, unless you can get the President on the phone and have him tell me it's ok, I'm afraid I can't tell you anything." Harry replied a little uneasy.

"I think that can be arranged, Mr. Potter. Airman follow Mr. Potter and myself to my office. Keep a close eye on Mr. Potter. I don't want him escaping or getting away from us." With that Hammond walked out of the room.

It took Harry's brain a few seconds to comprehend what he had just heard, but when he did he jumped up out of his chair and quickly followed General Hammond out of the room. The guard quickly followed Harry out of the room.

General Hammond lead Harry through a few corridors and then up a set a stairs. Harry could see an open door into the conference room he had seen before his capture, but instead they took a left into a decent sized office with a big desk in the middle of it.

General Hammond stepped behind the desk and took a sit in a rather comfortable looking chair behind it. Hammond motioned for Harry to take a seat across from him. Harry took the seat and Hammond looked him over for a few seconds.

After a mild staring contest, General Hammond picked up the handset to a red phone and pressed a few buttons on its base.

After a few seconds Hammond spoke into the phone, "Hello Mr. President. I'm sorry to disturb you, but I have a young man here that was found unauthorized on Floor 28 of Cheyenne Mountain. He claims he needs your personal opinion to explain himself."

Hammond paused for a few seconds listening to the President's response.

"Yes, I understand, sir. Normally, that would be the case, but the method of his infiltration is of some concern. He seems more than willing to cooperate as long as he gets the ok from you." Hammond paused listening to the President's response.

"Understood, sir. Here he is." Hammond leaned across the desk and offered the phone to Harry.

Harry was amazed to say the least. When he mentioned needing the President's permission he had only meant to discourage their questions. He didn't think that this man would really have a direct line to the President of the United States in his office. Harry now realized that he might actually have to explain himself to this muggle, a well connected muggle, but a muggle all the same.

Harry hesitantly took the offered phone handset. "Hello," Harry said tentatively.

"Hello, young man. From what General Hammond has told me, you seem to have caused quite the commotion in the mountain there. Why don't you tell me what this is all about?" A rich baritone voice said over the phone.

"Well, about that. Do you recognize the name Harry Potter?" Harry asked with a bit hope. A hope that was about to be dashed.

"Yes, I do, but how would you know that name?" The President asked.

"Well you see. I am kind of the Harry Potter." Harry replied back.

"Holy shit, you're not kidding are you. My Secretary of Magic informed that you had entered the country. How did you get into that mountain, if I might ask? My secretary informed they had placed wards on the facility to insure that no witch or wizard would be able to enter that base without an escort." The President replied in surprise.

"Well, you see. I overheard two Air Force officers in the airport talking about a Stargate and aliens. It sounded familiar to something I had seen before, so I followed them under my invisibility cloak. They took an elevator down into this base and I was caught when I saw what I guess was a Stargate. I'm still not sure how they detected me, but if Professor Dumbledore could do it, I'm sure it is somehow possible. Now they want an explanation about my personal items. I didn't want to break the International Statue of Secrecy so I told General Hammond I could only explain with your permission, sir." Harry explained to the President.

"I see, Mr. Potter. You still shouldn't be in that base, but perhaps it's for the best." The President sighed over the phone.

"Sir?" Harry asked slightly confused.

"I've been trying to find a way of telling George about Magic since the Stargate Project was proposed to me. I thought it would allow him some opportunities for extra security, but my Secretary of Magic thought it would be best not to inform him. Since then I have been trying to find a way to force his hand on this. Thanks to you, I finally have found an excuse." The President explained.

"So I have your permission then. I'm not going to have people from the ICW trying to arrest me or anything?" Harry asked.

"Mr. Potter, I assure you there will be no consequences for telling George about magic. However, you are still in big trouble for entering that base. For that you will be detained for an unknown period of time. Your cooperation, however, might improve that though." The President told Harry sternly.

"Sir, I can't be gone too long. Surely you know about the situation over in England. I only came to America for a short break from all of that before I had to return and face my... err responsibilities there." Harry told the President.

"I'm sorry, Mr. Potter. I understand there is a war going on in England, and you happen to be a high priority target. However, you have wandered into a higher than Top Secret base. Even with a memory charm we couldn't allow you to just walk out of that base. So, until further notice you will be held on that base until I authorize otherwise. Now, let me talk to George again." The President chided.

Harry mutely handed the phone back to General Hammond and hung his head dejectedly.

"So, I take it that Mr. Potter has your permission, Mr. President?" General Hammond asked.

"Yes, he does. However, and this is very important George, what he tells you is to be shared with no one. This is classified even more highly than the Stargate program. Also, I want you to detain Mr. Potter until I give you permission to release him. He can move around the base, but make sure he has an escort at all times. And, most importantly, you probably found a piece of carved wood on him anywhere from 5 inches to 18 inches in length. Never let him use it unsupervised or with it directed at any personnel. you might be a little confused about this, but you will understand once Mr. Potter gets done with his explanation. If you have any questions make sure to ask Mr. Potter, or if he can't answer feel free to give me a call. Well, I have a meeting in a few minutes for an hour or two, but I should be free the rest of the day after that. Also, you can brief him on the Stargate Program and all that goes with it. I have a feeling his unique services might be useful to you." The President explained to the slightly confused General.

"Understood, sir. I'll call if I need to. Goodbye, Mr. President." Hammond said with respect.

"The same to you, George. And, make sure to keep an open mind you are going to need it." And, with that the President hung up.

General Hammond placed the handset back on the base and looked up. "Airman, please leave the room and close the door. No one is to interrupt barring anything short of an emergency."

The guard left and shut the door behind him.

"So, Mr. Potter, now that you have the President's permission, let's hear it." Hammond commanded curious what could be so big that even the President was reluctant to tell him.

Harry took a deep breath and started explaining about magic and what it could do. Once he had explained the basics of magic, even though Hammond was still having a hard time grasping the idea, Harry started explaining about the first war, and even touched a little bit about his role and the reason he was famous.

Hammond couldn't understand how Harry had as a baby defeated a full grown adult wizard. Harry told Hammond that he didn't really understand it either, but the wizarding world was weird like that sometimes.

Harry continued explaining things about the wizarding world and how things had been quiet for a few years, right up till to Harry's fourth year. Harry didn't tell him about the prophecy, since he the less people who knew that the better, but he did mention that he was a high priority target for Voldemort and his followers.

Hammond took everything in stride, but he was still trying to take it all in. "So basically, you are saying that Magic is real, and in England there is some kind of terrorist group that is out to kill you."

"Well, that seems a little overly simplified, but that is the gist of it." Harry agreed.

"Seeing, as you have the backing of the President, I'll have to take your word for it. Now tell me about this stunning spell you mentioned. How does it work, and does it work on things that aren't human?" Hammond said strangely interested. "And, for that matter, this Killing Curse you told me about, does it work on non-humans, and could you target it at only say a parasite instead of human?"

"I'm not really sure how they work. That would probably be more of a question for my friend, Hermione. I only know that they do work. They both work on just about anything I know of including animals. I don't think I could bring myself to cast the Killing Curse, so please don't ask me to show you, but the stunning charm is easy enough. I could show you if you gave me back my wand." Harry said hopefully.

"Not so fast, Mr. Potter. The President warned me about that, and I now understand why. However, I might have an opportunity for you to give me a demonstration." Hammond told him.

Then Hammond proceeded to tell Harry about the Stargate Program and what little they had learned so far about what was going on in the galaxy.

Harry in turn was a little surprised at Hammond's revelations, but since he had been dreaming about this kind of stuff since Dumbledore died, so it wasn't really such a big surprise.

"I notice you don't seem too surprised. I know you are use to weird things happening every day, but I find it hard to believe you aren't a little surprised about this all." Hammond said noting the contemplating the far off look Harry got while he described the Stargate Program.

"Well, I must confess, I am a little surprised about all this, but for some reason I've been having dreams about this Stargate and even the Goa'uld, I think you called them, for a little while now. It is nice to have concrete name to go with the images though." Harry confessed.

Hammond thought that over. "Do you all have any records about the Goa'uld, in the wizarding world I mean? We have found some proof that back in the days of ancient Egypt that the Goa'uld liked to impersonate gods, until there was an uprising and they overthrew Ra, the major Goa'uld on Earth at the time."

"No not that I know of. Then again we don't really have any records further back then the founding Hogwarts near the end of the first millennia A.D. Before that there are only the legends about the wizards that posed as some of the Greek and Roman gods, those though are exactly that legends from what most of the historians can tell. We are only just finding records from the wizards of Ancient Egypt, at least according to my friend Bill Weasley who work for a bank in Egypt as a curse breaker." Harry answered.

"Well, I have a proposition for you. One of my men has been taken host by a Goa'uld. It seems to be a bit immature and can't take complete control of him yet. The doctors in the infirmary are trying to find a sedative to put the snake to sleep, so that it can be safely roomed. Unfortunately our intel tells us that the Goa'uld are highly resistant to most drugs. Since your magic seems to be some kind of energy based weapon from your description, I would like to see if this would work on the Goa'uld." Hammond told Harry about his current crisis with a hope that Harry might be able to help save one of his best men.

"I can try, sir. I don't see why it wouldn't work. I will warn you thought that some people can resist the effects and awake quickly. I've even heard that if you have been hit with it enough and have a strong enough magical core you can shrug off the effects all together. Luckily I think it requires magical core in order to do so. So, I'll give it a try if will help. I'll need my wand back to do so though." Harry told Hammond.

"I think we can make an exception in this case, and maybe we can make you stay here a little more comfortable because of your help. Why don't you follow me to the infirmary and we will see what you can do." Hammond told Harry as he stood up to leave the office.

Hammond stepped out of his office with Harry following him. "Airman, please have Mr. Potters personal effects brought up to the infirmary. We will meet you there." After that Hammond walked through the hallway back towards the elevator. Harry merely followed Hammond silently.

Hammond called up the elevator and after thirty seconds it opened and the pair stepped in. The two of them stayed silent for the six floor ascent. There was soft ping and the door opened and General Hammond stepped out of the elevator. Harry followed Hammond and for the first time took in the corridor they were walking through. The floor had different color painted lines on the floor that would branch off down a hall every now and again.

They eventually came to a white door with two guards posted outside. The two guards saluted Hammond as he approached the door. "At ease airmen. Mr. Potter and I would like to see Dr. Warner and the patient."

The guards nodded and one of them turned to the door and started unlocking it. The other guard pulled the door open and Hammond and Harry entered the room. Before the guards could shut the door again though, Hammond turned back to them. "An airman should be here shortly with Mr. Potter's personal effects. He is to be allowed in the room as well."

The guards confirmed they understood the order and shut the door and Harry could hear the locks click back into place.

"Dr. Warner have you had any success in finding a sedative to subdue the symbiote?" Hammond asked a man in a white lab coat leaning over the stomach of a strong looking black man that had some kind of snake sticking out his stomach.

Harry instantly knew this man was a Jaffa, he wasn't sure where that knowledge came from but he knew it to be true, and that must mean that the snake like creature coming out of the man's stomach must be a larvae Goa'uld. Harry also noticed a man with salt and pepper hair who appeared to be lightly strapped down to a table that was tipped into a position almost made it appear the man was standing.

"We have found a few drugs that seem to dull the reactions of the symbiote, but nothing we have tried has been able to fully suppress it yet, General Hammond, sir." The man in the lab coat responded.

"Well, I might have some good news on that front. Mr. Potter might be of service here. He has some, umm, unique talents that might be the answer we have been looking for. We of course will need to wait till Mr. Potter's personal effects can be brought up to us, but in the mean time, why doesn't Mr. Potter explain to us what he is going to attempt." Hammond informed the doctor.

"Well, I know of two ways to render something unconscious actually. The first is a, err, drug I guess you can call it. We call it the Draught of the Living Dead. It is guaranteed to place the drinker into a coma till the antidote is administered. Unfortunately, I don't have the ingredients to make that though. The other is ahh..." Harry tried explaining to the doctor.

"Wait, you're a wizard aren't you?" Dr. Warren replied dumbstruck.

"And, how do you know this Dr. Warren? From what I understand from the President very few people are privy to this kind of information." Dr. Hammond asked the now hesitant doctor.

"Well, you see my younger brother is a wizard. He has told me all kinds of things they have in their world that would help me in medicine. I can't believe I didn't think to ask for anything that might help in this situation, but where did you find a wizard to help us." Dr. Warren asked his curiosity now piqued.

"Mr. Potter was found infiltrating this base, but we had apprehended him. With the President's permission he briefed me on his world, and in return I was allow to brief him on the Stargate Program. After that was taken care of, I asked Mr. Potter if he knew a way to help us in our current crisis. He volunteered to give it a shot. Ahh, and here comes Mr. Potter's personal effects now." Hammond informed the doctor.

Through this Kawalsky listened in a little disbelieving, but anything that would make it easier to get the snake out of his head, he was all for it. Teal'c on the other hand just laid there just as stoically as ever. He didn't even hint that he understood the conversation going on around him.

True enough to Hammond saying it, the locks had clicked open on the door and a soldier entered the room carrying the plastic bags that contained Harry's wand, money, luggage, and identification. Hammond thanked the airman and relieved him of his burden. The airman then took up post at the door with his rifle at the read just in case.

Hammond found the bag with Harry's wand and extracted it. He then handed the wand to Harry with a warning. "If you attempt to use that on anyone other than who you are instructed that airman will not hesitate to subdue you by any means necessary. So, no sudden moves please."

Harry nodded and understanding and took the wand from General Hammond.

"Alright, Mr. Potter, why don't you aim whatever spell you wish to try at the Jaffa's symbiote. That should let us know if it worked or not." Dr. Warren instructed Harry.

Harry nodded and took aim. "_STUPEFY!_" A red beam of light left the wand and struck the Goa'uld. Immediately some of the sensor that were attached to the symbiote dulled and went into a more relaxed state, at least that was how Harry would describe it.

Dr. Warner scurried over and looked over some of the sensors. "Good, that seems to have worked. We will need to wait and see how long it will last, but I think we might have the solution we need." Dr. Warner informed General Hammond.

Hammond was happy to hear it and he and Harry stayed to see how long the Goa'uld would stay unconscious. They didn't have to wait for long for anything to happen though, only about an hour. The sensors attached to Teal'c showed that there was a steady rise in the Jaffa's temperature and heart rate was steadily increasing.

"Well, I think we can say the symbiote is definitely unconscious. It isn't even able to act as the Jaffa's immune system like it normally would. I think you should revive the symbiote before the Jaffa's condition becomes to dire for the symbiote to correct." Dr. Warner told Harry.

Harry accepted his wand back from Hammond and took aim at the expose symbiote. "_Ennervate!_"

The Goa'uld immediately gave a high pitched squeal, which to Harry sounded more like a "What in the name of Apophis just happened?"

"Did you two just hear that?" Harry asked.

"I heard the snake squeal, if that is what you mean." Hammond told Harry.

"Well, it appears that my ability called parseltongue, the ability to talk to snakes, extends to symbiotes outside of an host's body." Harry informed them

"What did it say?" Dr. Warner asked Harry hesitantly.

"It wanted to know what happened. It sounded kind of confused. Which to tell the truth is normal after waking up after being stunned. It's actually a good sign since it means he wasn't able to resist the effects of the spell." Harry informed the two men.

That seemed to reassure the two men, and Dr. Warren left to make preparations for the surgery to remove the Goa'uld from Major Kawalsky. (I'm not sure if that was his rank, but it is my best guess.)

The surgery was immediately called a success. They had Harry stun the symbiote inside Kawalsky directly, since they wanted the Major to be conscious for the procedure. After that it was a simple matter of cutting the symbiote out of the major's body very carefully. They of course kept Major Kawalsky in an isolation room for a few days just in case there was complications, but nothing happened and the Kawalsky was released after a week with no noticeable side effects from the surgery.

After the surgery General Hammond escorted Harry to VIP room. About half way there they were joined by another man who was a little taller than Hammond and definitely in better shape.

"Mr. Potter, I wanted to thank you for what you did for my buddy in there. I'm sure he will feel the same once he is fully cleared. My name is Colonel O'Neill, Colonel Jack O'Neill." The man told him as they reached the VIP room and reached over to shake Harry's hand.

"It's no problem. I was just glad I could help him. I know what it can be like to have a being of evil in your mind trying to force you to do things you don't want to do. It's something no one should have to endure. You can call, me Harry by the way. I have bad memories about those that address me by my last name." Harry told the man sincerely.

"Well, I don't know much about your past, but if you were willing to help a complete stranger, especially one that is holding you prisoner, you are ok in my book." Col. O'Neill told Harry before walking off back down the corridor.

"He is right you know. I doubt the operation would have been much of a success without your help. We all on the base owe you, however that isn't going to get you released yet. The President has given me strict orders to detain you until further notice. You have access to most of the base, except for some sensitive areas, but you will always be accompanied by an escort whenever you leave your room. As a sign of faith we will return your personal effects to you, except your wand and invisibility cloak. This here is one of our VIP rooms. You will be staying here with a guard posted outside at all hours. Are there any questions?" Hammond told Harry as he handed over the bags with his luggage and money bag in them.

"Well, I kind of need my wand to enlarge my luggage, sir." Harry told Hammond.

"No problem, Harry. I find actions speak louder than words so I will allow you to enlarge your luggage. Understand that it will be confiscated as soon as the task is done." Hammond told Harry in kind tone.

Harry nodded and proceeded to take the luggage out of the plastic bags and place it on the floor. He waved his wand over the luggage and it expanded back to its normal size. Hammond took the wand back when Harry offered it to him.

"Thank you, Harry. I'm glad you are a man of your word. One last thing before I let you get settled into your quarters. I have received permission from the President to allow one of our scientist to have a look at the magical items we found on you and some of your abilities. Just to see if there is anything that might help us in the future. I promise none of your artifacts will be damaged but the advantage they could give us in the fight with the Goa'uld is too much to pass up. The President happens to agree. I hope we can count on your cooperation, Mr. Potter." Hammond finished in a stern tone.

"As long as the President says it's ok, I'm willing to cooperate, sir." Harry told Hammond.

"Then I will leave you to get settled then. I'm sure Carter, that is the scientist you will be working with, will want to talk with you as soon as possible. Good day, Harry." And with that, General walked out the door and it shut. For once Harry didn't hear the clicking of locks, but he knew that there would always be a guard outside. So he wasn't going to be getting out without being caught, especially since he didn't have his wand or invisibility cloak.

On the bright side though, he doubted anyone from England would be able to track him down here, even Voldemort. He did feel bad about abandoning his friends, but there was no helping that. Maybe he could find something here or even off-world that might help in the fight. He knew that some of the thing he had been seeing in his dreams would be of great help, and now he knew behind a shadow of a doubt that what he saw in his dreams was real, so he had hope he might be able to find some of the other stuff. Plus everyone here seemed to treat him fairly even with the extenuating circumstances in which he appeared, so he felt that he should treat them the same. After all he was in the wrong for coming here no matter the reasons he had followed those two air force officers.

With those final thoughts Harry preceded to unpack his items and get them organized. During the process he gathered his thoughts preparing to answer any questions this Carter person might have about magic.

=-=-=

A/N: Well, there we go. That certainly was a bit longer than I expected, but I felt you all deserved a nice long chapter. I had wanted to get this written last week, but due to some school work I had to catch up on and that isn't even considering the computer problems I had this last weekend. Plus I wanted to do something special for Halloween. Once again I'm sorry about any errors since I don't have a beta for this story. If anyone would like to volunteer please send me a PM and we will see what we can do.

Also I wanted to answer a few questions. As you might be able to tell I'm starting this story during the summer after Harry's 6th year and right near the beginning of the Season 1 of SG1. Some other comments I received were about Harry having Death's Invisibility Cloak. I admit that when I was writing the last chapter I forgot about that (that is why I want a beta to check over my stuff). However, how would Dumbledore or Moody be able to see through the cloak if it could fool everything, so I'm going to go with the explanation that it can fool magic (that is how he got past the wards on the base), but that doesn't exclude other more Muggle methods of circumventing the magic. If it makes you feel better, just completely throw the idea of the Deathly Hallows out since I'm not really going to be using most of the canon from the seventh book. I think that was the only major complaint I got from the last chapter. So I hope you like this chapter. As always please take the time to review the chapter and tell me what you think.


End file.
